


Worst Timing

by Bornofpepperoni



Series: Hattercrow Extravaganza [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Fluff, Hattercrow - Freeform, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Let's Make Out Ficathon, M/M, Prompt Fic, making out in a tunnel i guess, s04ep18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bornofpepperoni/pseuds/Bornofpepperoni
Summary: -Prompt: "Harvey and Jim find the boys making out in the maze because why not and humor ensues.'"-Redo of the maze scene from Season 4 Episode 18: Dark Knight:That's Entertainment!





	Worst Timing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletK/gifts), [nadachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadachan/gifts).



> This was such a fun and silly prompt to write and I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you so much for all these silly prompts!  
> Update: I just now got around to actually editing this oof

It may have seemed like inconvenient timing, and it was. They were to distract Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock if they were to find their way through the twists and turns and get to Jerome and Jeremiah. Standing there for a while, the paced back and forth, awaiting the possible arrival. Thankfully the maze was rather well made and it was a possibility the men wouldn't have to face the oncoming storm. Both of the individuals hated a rather burning hatred for Jim Gordon, but Harvey Bullock was probably not a fan of Jervis after the mass hypnotizing that had happened recently. Jim Gordon may shoot them, but both of the pacing men knew they would simply be submitted back to Arkham. However, Harvey Bullock was his own case entirely. That man had no steady moral compass, even in the presence of Gotham’s white knight himself. 

 

They both paced the hallway for a while, silent as they waited for the possible confrontation. They both hoped the two officers would simply get lost but Gordon had a habit of being rather intelligent unfortunately. He was such a nuisance. Jervis eventually sat against the wall, leaning back and closing his eyes which was very opposite of Jonathan’s stance. He paced faster, eyes flicking every which way as he appeared to be rapidly evaluating every situation that might arise. Jonathan was usually patient, just not for impending doom. 

 

“You seem rather worried Mr.Crane,” Jervis called out with a chuckle, opening one eye to see the obviously worried man. 

 

“I signed up to assist Valeska in bringing Gotham to its full beauty. Not getting shot by some cop so Jerome can get some revenge on his nerdy brother,” he hissed through the fabric of the mask, voice distorted due to the vocator. 

 

“Oh please,  we've all been shot a few times,  some of us have even died. Have patience Mr.Crane! I thought that was your whole thing; brooding patience,” Jervis teased, humming as he closed his eyes again. 

 

Jonathan stopped his pacing to scoff, facing the other man. “Like you can talk. After your failed attempts to drive Gordon insane you have been a raging bullet.”

 

“Perhaps I haven't been around you enough for that patience to yet rub off on me.” 

 

Jonathan hated how Jervis made light of ever situation. Some might find it endearing but Crane found it unrealistic; and only slightly endearing. 

“I'd almost call that an invitation Jervis.”

 

“So I’m not just ‘Tetch’ anymore?” He smirked, pushing off the wall with his back to face the other. “However, I don't know what you mean, my intentions were rather clean.”

 

Scoffing yet again, Jonathan crossed his arms and pulled his mask down, “I should've expected this from you. Your words and their dual meanings.”

 

“Perhaps it was an insult, saying you eventually shove your habits down the throat of others,” Jervis offered with a shrug, examining the others face without the mask. He had seen it before but, it never stopped him from looking. 

 

Jonathan shook his head, “Some people not even the smartest of us can comprehend.”

 

“You flatter yourself too often Im afraid, I believe it’s getting to your brain,” Jervis said taking a step forward, slightly bowed before standing up straight, arms behind his back. 

 

The younger man rolled his eyes towards the wall, glancing down at the vials strapped to his fingers. Jervis was always a tease, so this behavior was not unexpected. However, it was frustrating. “Perhaps we should refocus on the issue of distracting and deterring the detectives.”

 

Jervis shrugged, brushing some hair from his neck. “Perhaps. Or perhaps, what I said was an invitation.”

 

Crane began to see what the other was hinting at. So while Jervis took a step forward, Jonathan took a step back, “This is highly unacceptable timing to be so forward Mr.Tetch.”

 

Shrugging, the hypnotist tipped his hat, looking up at him from under the brim, a small smirk pulling on his lips. As he let his hat go, Jonathan noticed how he could no longer see the light brown of the others’ iris, instead it being a solid black. Damn was that hot. 

 

Jonathan scowled a bit and crossed his arms, “Seduction now? Perhaps this could wait until after we could be shot at any second?”

 

Tetch took a step forward, not using his ability to force Jonathan to do anything, but it appeared the man had a thing for his eyes like that. Convenient. He noticed the large lump in Crane’s throat and the fact his lips were slightly parted, being ever inviting as always. “Benefits of being crazy, no time is the wrong time.”

 

Jonathan wanted to deny this and step away again but…Jervis was very close and he was quite familiar what chemicals did to your self control when in an intimate setting. He froze, continuing to stare

 

Jervis was basically an inch from him now, lips hovering above his check, “Tell me to stop.” Jonathan didn't and that’s all he needed. It was light at first, and certainly felt wrong given the circumstances but…also sort of invigorating. 

 

Jonathan came to his sense, not pricelessly in the correct way unfortunately, and pressed in, careful not to stab the other with the needles attached to his fingers. Jervis grinned against the kiss and deepened it, gently teasing the others lip. 

 

His head was swimming, mostly because he knew while this was utter nonsense, it felt heavenly. Jervis’ arms wrapped around his torso, Jonathan’s hands tangled in the fabric of the other’s suit, everything else around them faded away. 

 

Jervis finally teased Jonathan enough to let his tongue slide inside the other's mouth, gently teasing the other which was sort of frustrating yet again. Jonathan wasn't super experienced at this but he definitely wanted more, pushing their bodies as close as they could with layers separating them. “You are not fucking me in some random maze.”

 

“Fucking already Jon? Someone is thinking a head.” That didn't stop the man from walking them back a bit so Jonathan’s back hit the mazes’ plane white wall.

 

They continued like this for a while, exploring and enjoying the moments of privacy that were beyond rare recently. Due to this, they were completely oblivious to the sounds of running and talking heading up the hall. 

 

Jonathan groaned a bit at Jervis biting his lip, causing the footsteps so hault briefly before rounding the corner. “God.Damn.”

Harvey punctuated each word. 

 

The two men pulled apart, Jonathan in one moving pulling his hood up and Jervis fixing his hat. While Jonathan’s flustered expression and worry hidden, however Jervis’ swollen lips and pale face showed the whole story. 

 

“God it's Nygma and Cobblepot all over again,” Harvey groaned, gun still drawn as he slightly gagged. “You crazies just drawn to each other. 

 

Jonathan made a mental note about the Ed/Oswald comparison to them and looked to Jervis. He usually was the planner but the hypnotist was sort of the reason they were unprepared for this. 

 

Jim looked between the two, “Take us to Jerome.”

 

“Unfortunately we can't do that Jimbo, you see that’s why you are trapped in this limbo.”

 

“Trapped?” Jim asked. 

 

“Did he just rhyme your name with limbo?” Harvey asked, showing the priorities of the men in this situation.

 

Jervis lifted his pocket watch in a confused and last attempt manner, “You want to list-”

 

“HELL NO I AM NOT GETTING HYPNOTIZED AGAIN AGAIN,” Harvey screamed, running immediately at the two men. 

 

Jervis jumped and swiveled to turn around, yanking Jon’s arm with him. ‘MUST GO! MUST GO!” The man shouted repeatedly as they maneuvered through the maze to get to the exit. Spotting Jerome ahead, they also spotted the exit sign. “MUST GO! MUST GO!  THEY ARE AFTER ME AND THE SCARECROW!” Both men ran past both Jerome and Jeremiah without a second thought, sprinting out the exit before Harvey could catch them. 

 

Ascending the exit on the other side, both men caught their breath, exiting to the outside world. Breathing heavy, they collapsed on the ground. Jervis sprawled on his back and Jonathan on his knees. 

 

Turning to see Jervis behind him, Jonathan scowled, “This is your fault.”

 

Jervis grinned, staring up at the night sky, “Wholly and completely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your validation is everything <3


End file.
